Yusuf Amir
Yusuf Amir (en árabe: يوسف عمير) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que es mencionado en Grand Theft Auto IV, y Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, y que aparece como principal en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es un promotor inmobiliario multimillonario, inmigrante árabe de Dubái en los Emiratos Árabes Unidos. Su logro más notable son los "Jardines Colgantes de Amir", un complejo de apartamentos suspendido por globos sobre el Golfo Pérsico. Es amigo de Leslie Mitchell, un periodista de Weazel News. Es el único personaje, además de Luis Fernando López al cual le entrega una, en tener una Micro Uzi dorada. Aparte de la que le regala a Luis Fernando López, posee otras tres. Su canción favorita es Arab Money. Tiene tres helicópteros (vistos en el juego, ya que él menciona tener muchos más), un Swift, un Buzzard, y un Skylift. Conduce un Super Drop Diamond, aunque más tarde se lo regala a Luis. Descripción Aspecto Físico Yusuf tiene 31 años de edad, es de nacionalidad árabe, con el cabello negro, tez bronceada, nariz respingada y otros rasgos característicos de dicha zona. Tiene ojos negros y una pequeña barba debajo del mentón. Es bastante robusto, viste un traje chándal negro con logotipos y bordes dorados durante sus misiones, y en su primera aparición, en "Chinese Takeout", viste un poco más elegantemenete con un jean, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. En "Caught with your Pants Down" lleva solo la camisa blanca de Didier Sachs, que usa debajo del chándal, unas zapatillas deportivas, y unos calzoncillos blancos con el enorme logotipo de Didier Sachs en la zona genital. En "For the Man Who Has Everything" lleva la misma ropa de siempre, pero como una parte de la misión transcurre en una obra, se le agrega un casco amarillo de protección. Personalidad Respecto a la personalidad, Yusuf es un hombre muy relajado y sin preocupaciones. Casi nunca se inquieta por los problemas en su vida. A veces es muy alegre e hiperactivo. Es adicto a las mujeres y a la cocaína, como se muestra en algunas de sus apariciones, lo cual puede ser la causa de su efusividad. Tambien es bastante emprendedor, encargandole a Luis robar un Tanque o descarrilar un vagon para su posterior modificación. A Yusuf le gusta utilizar habitualmente expresiones del argot americano, aunque debido a su nacionalidad, suele utilizarlas con débil pronunciación y en los momentos equivocados. Yusuf abusa constantemente de la palabra "nigga" (negro), algo de lo que Luis se queja varias veces. Aunque no necesariamente utiliza la palabra de modo insultante. Es probable que, como extranjero, haya oído el término sobre todo en canciones de rap y, por eso, no toma su sentido peyorativo tan en serio como los norteamericanos. Yusuf esta dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos con sus problemas, como cuando ayudó a Luis en Departure Time, aniquilando a todos los rusos que obstaculizaban el paso a Luis y para que este ultimo logre alcanzar el avion en el que Bulgarin intento escapar de Liberty City. En Grand Theft Auto IV, sin embargo, Yusuf es descrito por Playboy X como un hombre serio y trabajador. Esto seguramente se deba a que todavía no se había formado una personalidad concreta para el personaje cuando este hiciese aparición. Galería Yusuf traje 1.png|Primer traje de Yusuf. Yusuf traje normal.png|Segundo traje de Yusuf. YusufDidierSachs.png|Tercer traje de Yusuf. Historia Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City Liberty City, 2008 Conociendo a Luis thumb|260px|Yusuf se encuentra con Tony y Luis. Tony Prince, conocido como Gay Tony, se dirige con su socio comercial Luis López a una reunión en el Dragon Heart Plaza con el jefe de la triada por orden de Rocco Pelosi, cuando se encuentran con Yusuf Amir, el multimillonario inmobiliario, que viene con dos mujeres y los saluda. Tony le presenta a Luis a Yusuf, el cual lo saluda. Yusuf les ofrece a Luis y Tony participar con él en una orgía con bebidas y drogas, pero Tony se niega, argumentando que tienen un negocio pendiente. Yusuf le recuerda que aún quiere crear franquicias de sus locales, y que si quiere concretar el negocio, que lo llame. thumb|260px|El multimillonario haciendo saludos a Luis. Una vez que Tony y Luis se van, Yusuf se marcha con las dos chicas para disfrutar de la fiesta. Más tarde, luego de que el negocio con la triada saliera mal y Tony y Luis debieran escapar abriéndose paso a tiros, Luis deja a Tony nuevamente en su casa y recibe una llamada telefónica desconocida, se trata de Yusuf. Este le dice que quiere hacer esas franquicias, y Luis replica que el que se encarga de eso en su sociedad es Tony. Yusuf responde que en realidad Tony le pasó su teléfono, pues necesita de su ayuda para un asunto antes de concretar su negocio de las franquicias. Luis le dice que, si es una orden de Tony, irá, y Yusuf le da su dirección en Middle Park, bromeando con que le encantará su lujoso apartamento. Luis le promete a Yususf que se pasará, pero agrega que no tiene que esperarlo, pues está algo ocupado y no tiene mucho tiempo, antes de colgar. Yusuf Amir 3.png|Las franquicias del local. Yusuf Amir 4.png|Yusuf telefoneando a Luis. Los problemas con la Familia Messina thumb|260px|Playboy hablando sobre Yusuf. Yusuf comienza a tener problemas con el sindicato de la Familia Messina, que detiene una de sus construcciones en Castle Gardens, fuertemente armados e impidiendo el paso de cualquiera. El traficante de drogas Playboy X, líder de los traficantes de Holanda Norte, quiere hacerse amigo de Yusuf porque lo considera un pez gordo. Por tal motivo, contacta con Niko Bellic, un pistolero a sueldo nuevo en la ciudad para que lo ayude. El plan de Playboy es asesinar a todos los mafiosos que se encuentran en la construcción para que Yusuf pueda continuar las obras y así Playboy pueda formar parte del negocio. thumb|260px|El problema con los Messina. Mientras viajan hacia el lugar, Playboy le explica a Niko como funciona la mafia con el sindicato y que, una vez que Niko mate a esos tipos, comprenderán que no pueden molestar a Yusuf y desaparecerán. Playboy irá a decirle a Yusuf lo bien que se han portado con él, y conseguirá un buen negocio. Luego menciona que Yusuf es de Dubái, y lo cree otro "hermano africano" que viene a hacer un buen negocio, considerando su deber como afroamericano ayudarlo. Niko le aclara que Dubái no está en África, pero Playboy replica que eso le da lo mismo. Niko de todas formas elimina a los jefes sindicales. Cortando relaciones con Playboy thumb|260px|Playboy insultando a Yusuf. Más tarde, Playboy intenta tener tratos con Yusuf, pero este decide dejar aquella construcción y, en su lugar, colocar un monumento a los sindicales que justamente Playboy mandó a matar por medio de Niko (oficialmente las muertes fueron acachadas a accidentes en la construcción). Enfurecido, Playboy corta totalmente sus lazos con Yusuf. Luego de que Niko hiciera un trabajo para el amigo de Playboy, Dwayne Forge, el primero lo llama para pedirle que vaya a su apartamento para un trabajo, y de paso le menciona lo que decidió hacer Yusuf, remarcando que ya no quiere volver a escuchar hablar de él. Robando el helicóptero thumb|260px|Yusuf recibiendo a Luis en su casa. Luis llega al apartamento de Yusuf en Middle Park Este. Allí, comienza a mirar las maquetas doradas de Yusuf, hasta que aparece detrás de él el dueño de casa. Yusuf le dice que lo alegra que viniera, y menciona que tiene a dos mujeres arriba (pasándose la mano por la nariz y revelando que acaba de esnifar cocaína), invitando a Luis a que participe. Luis dice que ahora no, y Yusuf agrega que, de todos modos, cuando termine las dos mujeres quedarán "fuera de combate". Yusuf comienza a hablarle de lo que planea construir, y luego se pone a bailar con la canción Arab Money, que es su favorita. thumb|260px|Yusuf describiendo el helicóptero Buzzard. Yusuf quiere que Luis baile con él, pero este se excusa diciendo que no baila con hombres. Cuando termina la canción, Luis le pregunta al hombre de negocios qué es lo que necesita realmente y acepta hacer algunos trabajos para él. Yusuf replica que quiere que su padre se calle, a lo que Luis responde que no va a matar a su padre. Yusuf niega querer eso y le explica que su padre no confía en él y cree que solo derrocha su dinero. Luis nota al instante que eso es cierto, pues el lugar está lleno de videojuegos, lujos, y hasta un teléfono de oro sólido. Yusuf le dice que quiere que robe un helicóptero para regalárselo. Un poco desconcertado, Luis le pregunta si sólo quiere el helicóptero para complacer a su padre, y luego cuestiona que Yusuf esté realmente con mujeres ahí arriba (se escuchan ruidos, y Luis cree que Yusuf dejó vídeos pornográficos encendidos para hacerle pensar que está con alguien). Yusuf se ofende y, luego de decir atropelladamente que no, le explica que el helicóptero, llamado Buzzard, está en el yate del dueño de la compañía que lo construyó, Frickie Van Hardenburg. El plan de Yusuf consiste en que, si Luis consigue el helicóptero, su padre verá que tiene conexiones. Yusuf agrega que quiere hacer ricos a Luis y a Tony y hacer franquicias de sus locales. Luego de que Luis se vaya, Yusuf se va a su cuarto con las dos mujeres. Yusuf Amir 10.png|El problema con el padre de Yusuf. Yusuf Amir 11.png|''Franquicias en todo el mundo.'' Yusuf Amir 12.png|Yusuf gritándole a las mujeres. thumb|260px|Yusuf ordenando la destrucción del yate. Luis se dirige al puerto deportivo de Castle Garden City. Una vez allí, consigue una Smuggler y navega rápidamente hacia el yate de Van Hardenburg, evitando ser descubierto por una Dinghy conducida por miembros de la banda de Van Hardenburg. Una vez en el yate, ve como Van Hardenburg presenta el Buzzard a un grupo de ejecutivos, y se lo roba, pese a los intentos inútiles por parte de los hombres de Frickie de detenerlo. Mientras sale del lugar a bordo del helicóptero, Luis llama a Yusuf, el cual le pide que destruya el yate, porque la organización de tráfico de Van Hardenburg es demasiado peligrosa. Luis se encarga de hacer volar el yate con las ametralladoras y los misiles del Buzzard, y luego mata a los traficantes que intentaban huir a bordo de lanchas. De nuevo al teléfono, Yusuf dice cosas delirantes mientras le pide que lleve el helicóptero a Lonja Sur, donde hay un helipuerto, y será recibido por el hombre de confianza de Yusuf, Ahmed Khaleel. Una vez allí, Luis y Ahmed conversan brevemente sobre lo obsesivo y loco que es Yusuf, y Ahmed se marcha con el helicóptero. Luis más tarde habla con Tony sobre el trabajo que tuvo que hacer por él, y este le dice que, efectivamente, Van Hardenburg se dedicaba al tráfico de esclavos e hizo bien en matarlo. Yusuf Amir 14.png|''Deja el helicóptero con Ahmed.'' Ahmed Khaleel 1.png|Luis y Ahmed hablando sobre Yusuf. Los socios traidores thumb|260px|Yusuf hablando con su padre sobre la torre más alta del mundo. Pasado un tiempo, Luis regresa al apartamento de Yusuf. Este se encuentra hablando por teléfono sobre negocios y exigiendo que diez millones de dólares es muy poco dinero. Mientras Luis espera sentado en un escalón, Yusuf recibe otra llamada, es su padre, Abdul Amir. Yusuf lo saluda y le cuenta que el Buzzard es un regalo y que no lo ha pagado él. También comienza a hablarle de sus negocios para construir "la torre más alta del mundo", y afirma, un poco más tranquilo, que espera que eso lo haga sentir orgulloso. Sin embargo, la situación se descontrola cuando Abdul lo acusa de usar su dinero para contratar prostitutas, y acaba colgando. thumb|260px|Yusuf describiendo el modo de pensar de Abdul. Cuando se reúne con Luis, comienza a explicarle el problema con su padre y como Abdul es muy conservador y cree que su vida es una orgía desenfrenada. Yusuf se pone a jugar videojuegos y afirma que su padre se equivoca, que él es muy trabajador, describiendo como una situación de "trabajo", el hecho de pasarse toda la semana anterior probando coches y agotándose, y que tuvo que ir a Vice City con muchas mujeres para recuperarse. Yusuf menciona además que tiene una reunión con su colega Ahmed Khaleel y su tercer socio, Tahir Saeed, en Rotterdam Tower. Yusuf empieza a decir que Tahir y Ahmed no tienen gusto, a pesar de que para él son como familia, e hipócritamente los acusa de presumir su riqueza (cosa que él hace todo el tiempo). Cansado de las tonterías de Yusuf, Luis quiere retirarse, pero Yusuf le pide que lo acompañe a esa reunión. Luis acepta, y Yusuf comienza a utilizar términos americanos para referirse a que salgan del apartamento. Luis responde con desgana, y finalmente salen del lugar. Yusuf Amir 17.png|La reunión con Tahir y Ahmed. Yusuf Amir 18.png|''Te necesito conmigo, Luis.'' Yusuf Amir 19.png|Yusuf utilizando términos americanos. thumb|260px|Yusuf le da a Luis la escopeta explosiva. Una vez afuera, Yusuf y Luis se suben al coche del primero, un Super Drop Diamond, que es de color dorado. Yusuf le pide a Luis que conduzca. En el camino, le entrega como regalo una escopeta automática con munición explosiva. Luis le agradece, aunque espera no tener que usarla. Yusuf saca su teléfono y se pone a hablar con Ahmed, el cual está muy nervioso y preocupado por aquella reunión. Desconcertado, Yusuf le dice a Ahmed que espera que no tenga que ver con su padre antes de colgar. Yusuf le dice a Luis que conoce a Ahmed, y que algo va mal, pues últimamente se comporta extraño. thumb|260px|Las sospechas sobre Ahmed y Tahir. Debido a que podría ser peligroso, Yusuf le pide a Luis que suba a la torre en su lugar y hable con Ahmed y Tahir para averiguar que está pasando. Luis acepta un tanto preocupado. Ya en Rotterdam Tower. Yusuf se despide de Luis y se marcha en el Super Drop Diamond. Luis sube hasta la azotea del edificio, donde se reúne con Ahmed y Tahir. Ambos actúan de forma sospechosa y terminan revelando su tapadera: quieren traicionar a Yusuf para quedarse con su negocio. Luis ataca y mata a Tahir lanzándolo de la torre. Aparece la N.O.O.S.E. y Ahmed echa a correr. Ciego de ira debido a que lo han metido a él en la traición a Yusuf, Luis persigue a Ahmed en medio del tiroteo con la N.O.O.S.E. hasta la punta de la Torre, donde luego de sacarle su paracaídas y de que el hombre de negocios admitiera que solo pretendía grabar a Yusuf y venderlo a la N.O.O.S.E., lo asusta para que se caiga de la torre, muriendo Ahmed en el proceso. Luis salta con el paracaídas y escapa de sus perseguidores, pudiendo llamar a Yusuf e informarle de lo sucedido. Yusuf se pone muy triste porque sus amigos lo quisieran vender, y afirma que, si ellos le hubieran pedido su negocio, se los habría dado. Yusuf invita a Luis a una orgía para recomponerse, pero este le dice que de momento no tiene tiempo, y cuelga. Ahmed Khaleel 4.png|Ahmed y Tahir preguntan por Yusuf. Yusuf Amir 22.png|Yusuf entristecido por las muertes de Ahmed y Tahir. La visita de Abdul y el tanque thumb|260px|Yusuf bailando con la prostituta Jonelle. Días después, Luis regresa al apartamento de Yusuf. Este se encuentra sin pantalones, con una camisa y unos calzoncillos que tienen un gran logotipo de Didier Sachs en la zona genital. Además, está agarrando una gran Micro Uzi dorada y bailando Arab Money con una prostituta, Jonelle, mientras esnifan cocaína. Jonelle se aburre porque no tienen relaciones sexuales y solo se encuentran bailando. Yusuf comienza a divagar con Luis y le dice que quiere algo como lo del helicóptero, pero mejor. Luis replica que ya no sabe si puede hacer algo como eso, y Yusuf explica que quiere una tanqueta de la N.O.O.S.E.. [[Archivo:Yusuf_Amir_24.png|thumb|260px|''Un tanque de Seguridad Nacional.]] A pesar de que se le promete pagarle bien, Luis no quiere robar el tanque, pero de todas formas Yusuf comienza a lanzarle dinero, vuelve a poner ''Arab Money y le dice a Jonelle que bailen una vez más. La chica baila con él sin muchas ganas, y mientras el hombre esnifa cocaína del pecho de la mujer, entra en el apartamento Abdul Amir, el conservador y ya bastante distanciado padre de Yusuf. Abdul se horroriza por la escena, y Yusuf apaga la música. Luis evita mirar, incómodo, mientras que Jonelle vuelve al sillón. Yusuf explica una historia atropellada en la que Jonelle y Luis son marido y mujer, y Luis es su socio comercial. Enfurecido, Abdul camina por la habitación y le exige a Yusuf que es una desgracia. Yusuf replica que "no juzgue el libro por su portada", a lo que Abdul responde que no necesita leer el libro cuando se llama "Armas, drogas, prostitutas y sin pantalones". Yusuf grita desesperado que la gente como Luis o Jonelle no significan nada para él, y los echa del apartamento. Antes le dice a Luis que lo llamara por el tanque en cuanto se libre de su padre. Luego, comienza a mostrarle a Abdul su diseño de las Torres Imperiales Amir, prometiéndole que estará orgulloso. Abdul Amir3.png|Abdul irrumpe en el apartamento. Yusuf Amir 25.png|Yusuf intenta explicarse ante su padre. Yusuf Amir 26.png|El aviso a Luis sobre el tanque. thumb|260px|Tras librarse de su padre, Yusuf cita a Luis. Afuera, nada más salir, Luis recibe una llamada de Yusuf, el cual le dice que cree que puede escapar de su padre, y que debe dirigirse a Cruce Estrella y esperarlo. Luis trata de preguntar una cosa, pero Yusuf es descubierto por Abdul y este, nervioso, se despide y le cuelga rápidamente. Una vez en Cruce Estrella, Luis ve como Yusuf desciende a bordo de un helicóptero Swift gritándoles a los demás por un altavoz que se aparten de la calle. Luis se sube al helicóptero, y Yusuf afirma que casi se choca con un tanque de agua al llegar, pidiéndole que pilote en su lugar. thumb|260px|Yusuf llega sorpresivamente a recoger a Luis en su helicóptero. El dúo se dirige hacia la zona cercana a la Isla de la Felicidad sobre el aire. El tanque de N.O.O.S.E. (APC) es transportado por un Skylift (helicóptero con grúa) por aire. En el camino, Yusuf le dice a Luis que su padre tiene una reunión con unos banqueros del Centro Financiero, y piensa que es un asunto demasiado serio para él, por lo que piensa que todavía lo está esperando en el vestíbulo. Yusuf se queja de que es lo suficientemente grande como para cuidar de si mismo, cosa que Luis pone en duda. Yusuf reconoce que es algo inmaduro, pero que si Abdul le diera suficiente dinero para él solo, tal vez maduraría. Finalmente, sobrevolando la zona cercana a la Isla de la Felicidad, se topan con el Skylift que carga el APC sobre el mar. Yusuf se impresiona con la grúa aérea y exige que quiere una de esas. Luis, un tanto exasperado, le hace prometer a Yusuf que se va a comprar el Skylift, sin robarlo como el tanque o el Buzzard. Yusuf le dice que quizás lo haga, pero solo por él. Acto seguido, Yusuf toma el control del helicóptero mientras Luis utiliza un rifle de francotirador para disparar a las cuatro cadenas que sujetan el APC al Skylift. Cuando este se suelta, Luis salta del Swift con un paracaídas y se sube al tanque, comunicándose con Yusuf para informarle. Yusuf le pide que se libre de la policía que va a por el APC antes de llevarlo a una construcción en Castle Gardens. Una vez que Luis se libra de la policía, matando a tantos que tienen que retirarse, lleva el tanque hasta la construcción, donde llama a Yusuf preguntándole donde está. Este señala que está arriba, en una grúa lista para recoger el APC. Luis se marcha de allí recibiendo su paga. Yusuf Amir 29.png|Yusuf notando el Skylift. Yusuf Amir 30.png|''Líbrate de los policías.'' Yusuf Amir 31.png|La entrega final. Préstamo del Buzzard thumb|260px|Luis pidiéndole a Yusuf el Buzzard para el robo. Gay Tony envía a Luis a recuperar los diamantes mientras Niko Bellic y Johnny Klebitz se dirigen a vendérselos a la Mafia Judía por orden de Ray Boccino. Para poder realizar el asalto, Luis piensa que puede necesitar el Buzzard y sus ametralladoras y misiles, por lo que llama a Yusuf y le pregunta si le presta su helicóptero. Yusuf pregunta cual, pues tiene una gran flota, a lo que Luis replica que se refiere al de los aparatos militares. Yusuf le dice que es prácticamente suyo, que está en Westminster, y que le va a encantar como lo modificó luego de recibirlo. Luis llega al lugar y se sorprende de ver que Yusuf ha pintado el Buzzard de dorado, pensando que es demasiado llamativo. Luis realiza el asalto con éxito, robándole los diamantes a Isaac Roth y matando a Mori Green, huyendo en el Buzzard y teniendo una batalla aérea con la policía. Luego de entregarle la mercancía a Tony, Luis llama a Yusuf para agradecerle el préstamo y le dice que le encantaron las modificaciones que le hizo al Buzzard. Buzzard modificado.png|''El Buzzard es dorado.'' Yusuf Amir 33.png|Luis agradeciendo a Yusuf. La intimidación al Celebinator thumb|260px|Tony hablando del préstamo del helicóptero Swift de Yusuf con el Celebinator. Tony comienza a ser molestado por El Celebinator, quien escribe el blog Youvebeencelebinated.com e insulta constantemente a sus clubes y a Luis. Tony y Luis deciden librarse del blogger intimidándolo. Para eso, Tony le pide a Yusuf prestado su helicóptero Swift y le pide a Luis que los lleve a él y al blogger a un sitio muy alto para intimidarlo. En el camino, Tony comenta que el helicóptero es de su amigo Yusuf. Luis intimida y golpea al Celebinator, para luego arrojarlo y finalmente rescatarlo con un paracaídas. Tony le da las gracias y se marcha a devolverle el helicóptero a Yusuf. Volviendo a pedir ayuda thumb|260px|Yusuf le pide a Luis que vaya a la construcción. Algún tiempo más tarde, después de asesinar al dueño de Liberty City Rampage, Marki Ashvilli para Ray Bulgarin, mafioso ruso, Luis recibe una llamada de Yusuf, que luego de saludarlo, le dice que su padre está cada vez peor con el enfado hacia su persona, y lo respeta cada vez menos. Yendo al grano, le pide que vaya a la construcción en Castle Gardens donde dejó el tanque de la N.O.O.S.E. en la anterior ocasión. Luis le dice que cuando pueda se pasará, y cuelga. Un último favor thumb|260px|Yusuf saludando a Luis de forma equivocada. Luis llega a la construcción, de se sorprende de ver a Yusuf con un casco amarillo, trabajando. Yusuf lo saluda llamándolo "negro" cosa que hace enojar a Luis, el cual está harto de que lo llame así, y le pide que cierre la boca. Yusuf lo tranquiliza, y le explica que está allí porque su padre cree que no es responsable y tiene que demostrarle lo contrario de alguna manera. El hombre se pone a delirar, afirmando que sus antepasados construyeron pirámides, y él no tiene miedo de trabajar thumb|260px|Yusuf hablando del trabajo que hace. Todavía desvariando un poco, el millonario señala la construcción, que de momento solo tiene un pisto, y grita que el edificio que planea construir será tan lujoso que nadie va a poder permitírselo. Yusuf hace algunos chistes obscenos, planeando una buena publicidad para el edificio, gritando que será un sueño imposible, y Luis le pregunta qué es lo que está haciendo con exactitud en la construcción, porque no lo ve trabajar demasiado. Yusuf responde que está creando esa obra de arte con sus propias manos, y Luis se da vuelta para retirarse, cansado de los comentarios del millonario. Yusuf lo detiene y le pide que simplemente lo lleve hasta su helicóptero, y que puede que le cuente algo interesante por el camino, afirmando que ya se cansó de trabajar tanto. Luis finalmente acepta, y ambos se marchan para subirse al Super Drop Diamond. Yusuf Amir 37.png|''Una buena publicidad.'' Yusuf Amir 38.png|Yusuf pidiéndole a Luis que lo lleve hasta su helicóptero. thumb|260px|Luis pide más munición para su escopeta explosiva. Una vez en el coche, Luis le pide a Yusuf que le dé algo más de munición para la escopeta explosiva, pues podría ser necesaria. Sabedor de que Yusuf le va a pedir un favor, Luis le pregunta qué quiere está vez, y bromea con la posibilidad de llevarle la Estatua de la Felicidad para el patio de su casa. Yusuf afirma que sería una gran idea, pero que tiene algo mucho mejor: quiere que robe un tren del metro. Luis le pregunta para qué, y Yusuf explica que lo llevará al Golfo para una urbanización basada en la verdadera Liberty City, con un tren de metro submarino que pasaba bajo el agua atravesando arrecifes. Cansado de hacerle favores peligrosos, Luis le exige a Yusuf que se compre el vagón, y este replica que no le puede poner la marca Amir a algo que no sea "auténtico" y que solo necesita el primer vagón del tren. Luis le pregunta cómo piensa hacerlo, y Yusuf le pide que salte al vagón, lo desenganche, y luego le deje a él el resto del trabajo. Luis se pregunta por qué está haciendo eso, y Yusuf agrega que porque de algún modo le gusta hacer esas cosas, y que hará famosos los locales de Tony en el mundo. Luis le dice que más le vale, porque le va a deber un favor grande después de ese trabajo. A pesar de haber intentado negarse, en cuanto llegan hasta la autopista sobre las vías, Luis salta sobre el vagón trasero del tren y comienza un intenso tiroteo contra las fuerzas policiales que lo confunden con un terrorista. Luis se arrastra hasta el vagón final, donde aparece Yusuf a bordo de un Skylift, que había dicho que se quería conseguir y que aparentemente se ha comprado. Luis desengancha el vagón y Yusuf lo agarra con la grúa volante, llevándoselos a los dos. Yusuf deja a Luis con suavidad en el suelo, gritando que es el mejor robo de la historia, y se marcha, llevándose el vagón del tren. Yusuf Amir 40.png|El vagón del metro. Yusuf Amir 41.png|''¿Listo para despegar?'' Yusuf Amir 42.png|Yusuf afirmando que es el mejor robo de la historia. El regalo thumb|260px|Yusuf hablándole a Luis del Super Drop Diamond Algún tiempo después, Luis recibe una llamada de Yusuf. Luis le pregunta si lo va a volver a meter en un problema como el que tuvo al robar el tren, pero Yusuf le explica que lo que quiere hacer es darle un regalo: su Super Drop Diamond. Yusuf dice que es por todos los favores que le ha hecho, y que tiene un regalo más en la guantera. Luis va al apartamento de Yusuf, donde encuentra aparcado el coche. Allí, en la guantera, está la Micro Uzi dorada que Yusuf blandía en la ocasión en la que lo visitó su padre. Luis llama a Yusuf para darle las gracias por los regalos, y afirma que el arma es excelente. Yusuf dice que del arma no le da pena separarse, pues tiene tres iguales a esa. Desde entonces, el Super Drop Diamond se encuentra para Luis siempre frente al edificio de Yusuf, con munición para la Micro Uzi dorada. Yusuf's Super Drop Diamond Car 5.png|Luis recogiendo el coche. Yusuf's Super Drop Diamond Car 9.png|''Ya tengo tres de esas.'' Ayudando a Luis y Tony thumb|260px|Luis explica el problema. Algún tiempo más tarde, Yusuf llama a Luis, el cual está dirigiéndose al Aeropuerto Internacional Francis para acabar con Ray Bulgarin, mafioso ruso que quiere matarlos a él y a Tony por un problema con unos diamantes. Yusuf pregunta si puede ayudarlos, a lo que Luis responde que no hay nada que pueda hacer, pues unos matones rusos van a por él para que no llegue al aeropuerto. Yusuf cuelga, y cuando Luis llega a la autopista de Dukes, aparece a bordo del Buzzard, haciendo explotar un coche con asesinos de la mafia rusa. thumb|260px|Yusuf aparece en el Buzzard. Durante la persecución hasta llegar al aeropuerto, Yusuf utiliza los misiles del Buzzard para hacer volar los coches de los rusos, abriédnole a Luis el paso. El dominicano agradece a Yusuf por esta ayuda y este le desea suerte en su enfrentamiento con Bulgarin. De ese modo, Luis logra subirse al Blue Ghawar, avión de Bulgarin, y matar al mafioso ruso, siendo citado por Tony en El Monoglobo. Una vez allí, Luis y Tony mantienen una breve conversación hasta que aparece Yusuf saludando a los dos hombres y felicitando a Luis por su forma de combatir a los rusos. Luego de eso, procede a darle un abrazo a Tony, pidiéndole que no lo haga muy fuerte para que su padre no lo malinterprete como una señal de homosexualidad. Terminados los saludos, Yusuf le sigue ofreciendo a Tony la idea de hacer franquicias con sus locales para volverse ricos, y el trío se marcha del Monoglobo hablando del tema. Yusuf Amir 45.png|Yusuf felicitando a Luis. Abdul Amir8.png|''No quiero que mi padre lo malinterprete.'' Yusuf Amir 46.png|Las franquicias. Relaciones Familia= |-| Socios= Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Deconstruction for Beginners *The Holland Play... *Higgins Helitours Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony * *I luv LC *Chinese Takeout *Sexy Time *High Dive *Caught with your Pants Down *Not So Fast *...Blog This! *Dropping In *For the Man Who Has Everything *Yusuf's Super Drop Diamond Car *Departure Time Curiosidades *Su ropa se parece a la de Manny Escuela, por las mezclas de colores dorados y negros. *En la versión Beta del juego se podía tomar actividades de amigo con él. Se desconoce por qué esto fue eliminado. *Con la nueva actualización dinero sucio en Ammu-Nation se puede comprar un camuflaje dorado llamado "Homenaje a Yusuf Amir". de:Yusuf Amir en:Yusuf Amir fr:Yusuf Amir Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony